Thinking of You
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Stories between Ash and Professor Oak.


Caught!

Disclaimer: I do not owe Pokemon!

Author's notes: I haven't written Pokemon yet (I don't think) and I thought I should begin writing Pokemon since I'm into the fandom again. I gotten this idea while I was watching the "Orange Islands" season dvd. Anyway, hope you guys like the one-shot!

* * *

There was a gasp and a noise as Ash pulls away from Gary after the both of them were caught kissing in Professor Oak's lab just now.

Ash turns around and saw that it was Professor Samuel Oak and Tracey who caught them. He looks at Professor Oak and he was getting a 'look' that he didn't recognized.

"G-Grandpa! I can explain!" Gary exclaims as he didn't want his grandfather to be upset.

Samuel shook his head as he smiles at the two. It was a forced smile that Ash could tell. "I'm happy for the both of you. Now I know why your rivalry has been bitter lately," he said.

"It would be difficult but I'm sure we can work it out," Gary said smiling as he thought about Ash traveling and his own research in the lab.

"I better check on the Pokemon," Samuel said as he turns around and left the room without another word.

* * *

"Is something wrong with grandpa, Tracey?" Gary asked worriedly.

Tracey frowns. "His been looking at that old sketchbook of his lately ever since he found it," he said.

"What sketchbook?" Ash asked.

"It had a drawing of a Pikachu and Celebi together sleeping," Tracey said as Ash frowned. "The weird thing is, whenever he looks, he has this sad look on his face," he said.

"Maybe his missing something?" Gary suggested.

"Or missing 'someone,'" Tracey replied.

"Cebebi," Ash muttered as he thought about the legendary Pokemon he had seen before. He thought back and then gasped as he remembered a boy that was with them during that journey.

"Ash, what is it?" Tracey asked.

"Trace, do you have any pictures of Professor Oak when he was ten?" Ash asked.

"Uh, I think so, why?" He asked.

"I may have a hunched on why his acting this way," Ash said slowly.

* * *

Luckily Professor Samuel Oak was outside feeding the Pokemon while Tracey and the others looks for the photo of Samuel in the computer database.

"Mind telling us your hunched, Ash?" Gary asked.

Ash sighed as he looks at him. "He may be jealous," he said.

"What? Why?" Gary asked.

Ash shifted nervously. "It's rather a long story," he said.

Gary looks at him in bewilderment. He wanted to say something but Tracey interrupted him. "Here it is, Ash," he said.

Ash looks at the screen and nodded slowly. "I knew it," he said slowly.

"Ash?" Gary asked as he also looked at the screen. "I'm not sure what his…" he turns around to look at Ash but saw that he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Gary asked looking around.

"Isn't it obvious? He went outside to look for Professor Oak," Tracey said.

Gary was still lost as he wasn't sure what was going on.

* * *

I should have known that was him! Ash thought as he ran outside. During the adventure with Celebi, he and that Pokemon trainer name Sam became more than friends.

However it was cut short as Sam had to return back to his own time. He had no idea whatever happened to him until of now.

He had missed Sam. He was his first kiss and he was also his first love. "Sam! Sammy!" Ash calls out to Professor Oak.

Samuel was startled as Ash never calls him by his given name. "Is something wrong Ash?" He asked.

"Don't give me that! I know you remembered what happened between us in our adventure with Celebi! I know you missed me then! And I want to know why you never told me that you were him until now!" Ash snapped angrily.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Samuel said lying.

"I miss you too, Sammy. You waited forty years for me," Ash said.

"Ash! Grandpa! What's going on here?!" Gary asked as he and Tracey finally caught up.

"Don't deny it, please Sam. You were my first kissed and I loved you," Ash said.

"W-What?" Gary and Tracey cries in shocked.

Samuel sighed as he looks at Ash who was looking at him in determination. "When I met your mother for the first time, I was shocked and knew that I would meet you again," he began. "However, imagine to my surprise that you weren't born yet. I had to wait years for you and you know how frustrating it is to wait for my love?" He said.

"I'm sorry Sam. I would have gone with you but you know that I had stay here," Ash said.

"I know Ash, but just thinking you might have moved on or knowing the fact you weren't born yet," Samuel said shaking his head as he went towards Ash to wrap his arms around him to give him a hug.

Ash returns the hug. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too, baby. I thought I'll loose you," Samuel said.

"Tracey, what just happened?" Gary asked as he was staring at his grandpa and Ash hugging one another.

"I'm not really sure what happened myself, Gary. It's like, watching a romance movie," Tracey replied.

"Hey! One minute I was kissing Ash and next thing I knew…!" Gary snapped at Tracey who fidgeted nervously. Gary turns to look at the other two and gasped as they were now kissing.

"Perhaps we should get out off here?" Tracey suggested.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Gary calls out to them as the name startled both of them as they broke the kiss.

"Gary! We, I mean…." Ash began as he had forgotten Gary was there and that he and Gary had just kissed momentarily.

"Look, I want to know what the hell is going on," Gary said angrily.

Samuel nodded as he looks at his grandson. "Have you ever heard about Celebi and the ability that the Pokemon could travel through time?" He asked.

"I heard about it but never witness it myself if it was true," Gary said slowly.

"Well, it all happened forty years ago…" Samuel began as he brought Gary back to the lab.

Ash smiles as he watches the two leave. "Well, at least you solved the problem on why Professor Oak was a bit depressed, Ash," Tracey said.

Ash nodded. "Now it's time to catch more Pokemon," he said happily as he and Tracey followed the two back to the lab.

End!

How was it? Good or bad? I've been a Pokemon fan since it came out in the 90s but stopped watching when the English dubbed voices had to change during "Battle Frontier."

So expect more stories from me! :)


End file.
